tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Can You Trust?
Who Can You Trust? is the eleventh episode of the first season of Total Drama. The teams challenge is rockclimbing, preparing a meal. When Sadie fails the challenge, she is eliminated, her best friend Katie arrives and reunites. Plot The episode begins with the campers eating breakfast in the main lodge, with Chef serving them leftovers from the last challenge. Heather is still showing the effects of being locked in the freezer during the previous challenge, and blames Gwen for what happened to her. Duncan steals one of the mugs in the main lodge and Courtney lectures him for doing so, which makes Duncan suspect that she likes him, which Courtney denies. Later, the teams assemble at the dock and Chris tells the campers that this week's challenge is centered around building trust with three challenges, taking place with duos from each team selected by himself to take part. The first challenge consists of a freehand climb up a cliff face with DJ and Duncan participating for the Bass, while Heather and Gwen for the Gophers. Chris gives them their climbing gear and explains that one person climbs while the other controls the slack on the rope. The climbers will have to contend with rusty nails, oil slicks, mild explosives and some other surprises they might find. Gwen and DJ put on the climbing gear with Gwen puzzled to see a second rope attached to her, but Heather assures her it's a back-up line. DJ extracts his bunny from his pocket and gives it to Geoff while he's doing the challenge. Gwen openly displays distrust for Heather and while in the confessional, Heather vows to get revenge on Gwen because of what Gwen did to her in the previous episode. During the climb, Gwen falls back after an explosion, but quickly gets back up and presses on. Moments later, Chris sprays Heather with hot sauce and she lets go of the rope to rub it out of her eyes and Gwen hits the ground as a result. Chris sprays Duncan as well, but this proves ineffective as Duncan is wearing sunglasses (to protect his eyes) and opens his mouth to swallow the hot sauce. Gwen rejoins the climb and just after she passes ahead of DJ, Heather pulls the second rope attached to Gwen and the skirt covering Gwen's behind is torn away. The torn skirt lands on DJ's face and when he removes it, he sees Gwen's underwear and becomes very embarrassed. Despite this, Gwen continues on, but DJ slips off and manages to act as a counter-weight to pull Duncan up. DJ and Duncan hang in the air as a result. Moments later, Gwen reaches the top and wins the challenge for the Gophers, before realizing she's still over exposed on television and covers herself with her torn skirt. The next challenge takes place in the dining hall, which Chris says is an Extreme Cooking Challenge. Bridgette and Lindsay are chosen to be the cooks for their respective teams and they are going to prepare a meal made from the fugu blowfish, a poisonous Japanese blowfish, to be eaten by Geoff and Trent. Trent is very nervous upon learning this and gets Lindsay to confirm she has taken Biology. Though she later clarifies that she was asked if she took Biology, not if she passed it. When the meals are finished, Geoff takes a bite, in which he is fine. Trent takes a bite from Lindsay's dish, punches himself and screams, laughs, then turns blue, falls on the floor and vomits. Chris says Trent will be fine in twenty four hours and Chef administers C.P.R. as a precaution. A short time later, Geoff and Bridgette decide to go for a swim in the lake. Right before Geoff jumps in the lake, he pauses to put Bunny in a "safe" place before diving in. The scene shifts to the first aid tent where Chef gives Trent a needle for his food poisoning. Back at the dock, Geoff and Bridgette are drying off from their swim when they see Bunny being swallowed by a large snake, followed by the snake being grabbed by an eagle, and then the eagle being swallowed by a fresh water shark. Later, Chris tells the teams that the last challenge will have three blind challenges: the blind William Tell, the blind trapeze, and the blind toboggan race. For the blind William Tell portion, Chris explains that one team member will be blindfolded and will be shooting crab apples at an arrow perched atop the head of a fellow team member with the first one to knock the arrow off being the winner. Sadie volunteers, claiming that she's a good shot. Geoff heads off to supposedly get DJ's bunny while Courtney and Owen put arrows atop their heads and Sadie and Leshawna shoot apples at them. Both shooters struggle at first, before Leshawna manages to win by knocking the arrow off of Owen's head. But Sadie, out of stubbornness, continues to shoot wildly even when everyone else tries to tell her that the challenge is already over. She ends up hitting Courtney, the bear, the seagull, and the Sasquatchanakwa before realizing the challenge is over. Before slumping onto the ground unconscious, Courtney vows to make Sadie pay for her recklessness. For the trapeze segment, Chris explains that the trapeze is set up over a pond full of electric jellyfish. One blindfolded team member must leap into the arms of another team member swinging on the trapeze. If they miss, they land in the pond. Before the challenge starts, DJ asks Geoff where his bunny is and Geoff tells him the bunny ran away, which depresses DJ. Duncan is then seen going off somewhere. With Harold on the trapeze, Bridgette is reluctant to jump at first, but Harold convinces her to jump and Bridgette succeeds in making it to the other side. Next, a blindfolded Heather prepares to jump to Lindsay, who is on the trapeze, but Lindsay mistimes the point for Heather to jump and Heather winds up in the pond. Chris declares the Killer Bass the winner of this segment. At the infirmary, Heather, with a jellyfish still attached to her head, walks inside, grumbling about the last challenge, as Courtney wakes up wondering where she is. Courtney then sees Duncan luring a bunny with a carrot, revealing where he went after hearing about Bunny. Elsewhere, Chris explains that in the blind toboggan race, each team will have a blindfolded driver and navigator, who shouts directions. The teams are DJ and Geoff for the Bass and Gwen and Leshawna for the Gophers though DJ is still disconsolate. The teams set out down a steep hill. Gwen gives Leshawna good instructions, but Geoff does not fare so well. However, Leshawna and Gwen hit water part way down. At one point, Geoff points out that Duncan has found Bunny (the one he was luring before). DJ removes his blindfold momentarily to see Bunny. Back to normal, DJ steers his team past explosions to victory in the race, but Chris points out that DJ removed his blindfold, which is against the rules, and the Gophers win the overall challenge as a result. Afterwards, Courtney confronts Duncan of his good deed. While he denies it at first he confesses to her. Afterwards, she promises not to tell anyone. The marshmallows are given to Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, and Geoff. The final marshmallow is given to Harold, leaving Sadie as the camper voted off, just as Courtney had said. Sadie calls the other campers a bunch of marshmallow-eating freaks and runs off to the Boat of Losers, crying. She is very sad because she wanted to win not for her also because Katie told her to. While walking, however, Sadie's sadness fades as she sees her best friend waiting for her on the Boat of Losers. Sadie jumps on the boat and she hugs Katie and squeals as she is taken away by the Boat of Losers. Characters * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Sadie * Trent Trivia General *In the scene where Sasquatchanakwa is watching TV, the show's theme song can be heard coming from it. *Everyone who competed in the first challenge (DJ, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan) have been placed on the Screaming Gaffers during Total Drama Action. *With Sadie's elimination, all the remaining contestants (not counting Izzy's and Eva's return) compete in Total Drama Action. *Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna are the only campers to compete in two challenges, and win both of them. *Lindsay and DJ are the only campers to compete in two challenges and lose both times. *This is the only episode of the entire season in which the Killer Bass have more members than the Screaming Gophers. *This episode breaks the male-female elimination pattern that started with Justin and ended with Beth. Continuity *At the beginning of this episode, Heather has a cold from the events in the last episode, when she was locked in the freezer. *Gwen mentions that she is still upset about Trent leaving her buried alive in Phobia Factor. *Katie is the first person who was voted off to make an appearance in an episode following it, as she was on the boat when Sadie was eliminated. *This episode continues the previous episode's running gag in which Trent is incapacitated during the challenge, putting him out of action for most of the episode. *This is the first episode Duncan shows his well-hidden sweet side. *The same intern that appeared previously as the pizza man, appears in this episode as Chris's stunt double. References *The title could be a reference to a line spoken by Jack Nicholson as Joker in the 1989 film, Batman, when he said, "Who do you trust?". *This is the second time that a real person is mentioned on the show, that person being the theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking, since Trent says that Lindsay is "no Stephen Hawking". The first time a real person is mentioned is in Phobia Factor, where Céline Dion is mentioned throughout the episode as Duncan's fear. *The three blind challenges are a spoof of the tale The Three Blind Mice. *Geoff's line "Watch out for the tree!" could allude to the famous line "Watch out for that tree!" from George of the Jungle. *Gwen's line "What's your damage?" to Heather when the climbing gear is thrown, is a reference to the 1989 film Heathers when Veronica says on multiple occasions, "What's your damage, Heather?" Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, Heather has a cold due to being locked in the freezer. However, after this scene as well as the final moments of the previous episode, she was fine. *Duncan is seen getting coffee from a coffee maker in the mess hall; however, the coffee maker never appears again in the series, even when the campers on-screen are where it would be. *Heather blames Gwen for giving her a cold even though it was Leshawna, Beth and Lindsay who locked her in the freezer. *When Heather is electrocuted by the jellyfish, her skeleton appears to have no jaw. *Courtney claims that her team is one player behind, when they are actually one player ahead. *Courtney, Heather, and Trent can all be seen in the medical tent. However, in Paintball Deer Hunter, Chris said that the tent was only equipped for one person at a time. *At the Killer Bass's elimination ceremony, Harold wasn't shown initially, but afterward he is shown receiving the final marshmallow. **This shot is seemingly altered in the DVD and iTunes releases, as Harold is at the campfire for the entire ceremony. *During the fugu sashimi challenge, Chris explains that there is no antidote to the poison. However, when Trent is poisoned, Chef gives him a shot and Chris says that the poison will wear off in twenty-four hours. *In the "Blind William Tell" challenge, Chris says that whoever knocks the arrow off with the least amount of "facial damage" to their teammate is the winner. However, the challenge is apparently instead won by whoever simply knocks the arrow off first. *Right before Bridgette jumps for the "Blind Trapeze" challenge, her nose is missing. *At the elimination ceremony, Courtney is seen taking a small bite of her marshmallow. After Sadie is eliminated and stands up, Courtney is seen without a marshmallow. However, she is seen eating the remainder of it right after. *When Chris explains the rules for the "The Blind Toboggan Race" challenge, Bridgette is absent. Running Gags *'Lindsay's running gag:' **Lindsay refers to Trent as Todd. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Sadie Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Episodes with eliminations